


meteor

by plotholes_and_paradoxes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An angel (the other half of the time), And the Winchesters who stop by every now and then, Fix-It, Her real dad (half the time), Let Claire have her dad, Weird-ass found family made up of her actual family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_and_paradoxes/pseuds/plotholes_and_paradoxes
Summary: Claire Novak doesn’t see her dad as often as she’d like. (But, because of a slightly different agreement in an abandoned warehouse, she gets to see him sometimes.)
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak, Claire Novak & Jimmy Novak
Kudos: 13





	meteor

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy says that hosting Castiel is like being “chained to a meteor.” Thus the title.

Claire doesn’t see her dad as often as she’d like. 

He comes to softball games and school choir performances. He calls when he can and leaves a voicemail if she or mom are busy. Every now and then, he stops by for dinner. (He never says grace.) 

They don’t talk about what he does during the other times. When he’s not him anymore, but home to a celestial being. Claire doesn’t hate Castiel - not as much as she used to. Sometimes, when the problem is on heaven and not in earth, the brothers who saved/ruined her life will stop by and make sure Claire and her mom are okay. 

There are times when dad disappears halfway through and the angel is back, rushing off without a word. Sometimes, on bad days, “I am not your father” rings in Claire’s ears. She still remembers being lost in her own mind, chained to a meteor. It felt like seconds and it felt like eternities. She loved her dad before, of course. Back when her life was church and white picket fences. But she thinks about what her dad gave up for her — heaven — and she loves him more. Even if he misses half her school plays. Even if the church pities her and her mother. 

(In an abandoned warehouse, when Jimmy begs for his daughter’s life, he also asks for a lifetime. Castiel gets him for a thousand years — Jimmy deserves weekends with his daughter when there aren’t demons to kill or worlds to save. Castiel, always a touch too kind to humans, agrees.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the original Jimmy Novak episode and didn’t plan on posting it. But then S10E9 happened and they confirmed that Jimmy died when Lucifer de-corporealized and Claire was put in solitary confinement (which is TORTURE) and I am angry again so have a fix-it fic.


End file.
